In The Rain
by shortie990
Summary: May 2012. Sam's thoughts and feelings on the baby, Franco and her future with Jason.


Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So I know I should be updating all the rest of my stories instead of posting a new one but I'm kinda going through a hard time right now...a break up of sorts and just need to write something fresh. So this is what came to mind, a little one shot that is set around the time of Sam's birthday, May 2012. Enjoy!

* * *

_In the Rain_

The rain fell heavily against the window as Sam lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night and she was wide awake. The baby was keeping her up. She was just about seven months pregnant and the baby always seemed to be restless. Kicking the covers off, she placed a hand on her swollen abdomen and gently rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked a moment ago. She could tell that this baby like its mother was going to be a night owl.

Sam was also having a hard time falling asleep now a days. It seemed like her brain would not shut off. She was always either thinking about Franco and how much her baby would turn out like him or Jason and how much she missed him. Like tonight.

Turning onto her side, she let out a deep sigh. The room was quiet except for the sound of pouring raining from outside and the movement from the person above her room. She could hear McBain moving in the room beside hers. She wasn't the only one not sleeping that night it seemed.

A part of her wanted to go to him. She didn't want to be alone. But she thought against it. McBain was a nice guy and all but he wasn't Jason. She wished that she had never talked to him that first time at the church. She wished she had avoided him after Jason warning her against him. If she had just done that then she might be with Jason that night, his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, instead of alone miles away in a motel.

She knew that McBain wasn't the only problem between her and Jason but she didn't like to think about the other. She had grown to love this unknown person growing inside of her but a part of her wished that it was Jason's baby. At times, she felt uneasy about Franco being the father. She knew nothing of the man besides he was a freak and sicko. She hoped that whatever traits her baby received from Franco's side where the good ones...if Franco had any for that matter. Franco and Jason were twins and shared the same DNA. So hopefully, she thought that the baby would inherit some good because hadn't Jason turned out well? And the Quartermaines and all there craziness, there was some goodness in their blood.

Rain continued to fall outside as she slowly got out of bed, holding onto the headboard for support. The baby was pressing against her bladder. Stepping into the bathroom, she didn't bother turning on the light as she sat down on the cold toilet seat and did her business. The bathroom was small and had a funky smell to it. Sam hated the sight of it. The whole room was tiled in a puke mint green colour. Every minute, she was in the bathroom, looking at the walls , she craved to be back at the penthouse. Where just the bathroom was the size of her small room here. She missed the Jacuzzi tub and waterfall shower head. She missed the cleanness of it. She felt her eyes wet but she would not let herself cry. Enough tears had been shed early that night.

Every time her eyes set on Jason, and he looked at her briefly with those blue eyes of his, she was hopeful that he would tell her to come home and let them be a family. Every time they ran into each other she thought it might be a new beginning for them. However, every time they did see each other and speak, things between them became worse and worse. When he had come to visit the other night, on her birthday. She had let herself think that that he had finally changed his mind. She had been deeply touched that he had wished her a happy birthday. He wasn't usually good with birthdays. There had been that one year when he had completely forgotten about it. But as they had stood there for a moment in the hallway, just looking at each other. There had been something in his eyes, suggesting that he had just not come on by just to wish her a happy birthday. She had let herself think that there was something more to his visit than there really was. She had just asked him if he had wanted to come and talk some. He looked like he wanted to say yes but quickly refused and said he just wanted her to have a good day. And then he had just gone off and left as quickly as he had come.

Her heart had broken all over again after that. She had suddenly felt like she was fourteen again and being rejected from her first crush. She had felt humiliated as she stood there outside of her room, alone. She had cried herself to sleep that night.

And with seeing Jason earlier yet again, this time in an embrace with Elizabeth, that had been hard to see. It just brought up all the old feelings of jealousy and insecurity that she had thought where long gone from years ago.

Not bothering to flush, Sam made her way back into bed and flicked on the television, which was mounted against the wall opposite. She briefly flicked through the channels as she leaned back against the pillows before stopping on an old black and white movie. She didn't know what was going on or who any of the characters where but she just sat there watching, trying not to think of anything really. But her thoughts were like a faucet that would not stop running. This time it wasn't about Jason so much.

But what she would do once the baby finally did arrive. She hadn't really planned that far ahead yet. When she had moved into the motel, she had thought it would be short lived. That Jason would finally come to his senses after a week or so and beg her to come back. However, that had not happened yet. She didn't have to worry about buying furniture for the baby. There was a whole storage unit filled with furniture, she had originally bought for her first baby and didn't have the heart to get rid of. She just had no where to put it. She had assumed that it would all be put in the nursery/spare bedroom in the penthouse. Sam knew she should be looking for a new place to live, since it wouldn't be much longer before the baby arrived but she didn't have the energy to do so. She figured she could always go live with Alexis once the baby arrived for a little while. But the only problem with that plan was that Alexis did not know that she and Jason were no longer living together.

"Sshhhh Baby, it's all going to be all right," she whispered down to her stomach as she felt the baby move and kick hard against her side.

It had to be all right. It just had to be. She knew she could raise this baby on her own. But she wanted her baby to have a stable home, like one she had never had growing up. She wanted her baby to have two parents, a mother and a father to look up too.

* * *

Just a short little one shot of Sam's thoughts and feelings.

Hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


End file.
